


Possible

by orphan_account



Series: summer lovin' [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, treehouse lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux drags his irritable boyfriend along to his insane step-mother's summer cottage and things deteriorate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible

**Author's Note:**

> this was for anon's request of me possibly writing some solkat nsfw. here you go, anon.

"Stop ogling my tits," he burbles halfheartedly, after he catches you staring. Both of your shirts have been peeled off and dumped into the center of the tree-house. A growing pile of stripped clothing is forming in the stifling heat. Cicadas buzz and chirp around you and somewhere there’s the gurgling of a stream that’s too far to even consider going swimming in. 

You and he are more or less trapped in a tree-house, it being the only reprieve you could find from the staggering temperatures. It’s been aggravating your asthma to sit up here and you couldn’t bring your computer, but, hey, at least you’re not trapped in your crazy step-mother’s summer cottage anymore. 

"Sollux," he hisses in warning, turning his head toward you. His dark red hair is clinging to his face and neck, a light sheen of sweat highlighting his nut-brown skin. He’s on his back, glaring at you from the side, dark-rimmed eyes blazing, itching for an argument.

You grin.

Your friend’s more than a little chubby. You’d go on to say, he might be fat. Not that you  _mind_  or that it hinders him in anyway. The stress of high-school and his emotional eating did wonders for filling out his formerly scrawny figure.

"You have one more warning before I come over there and rearrange your internal organs, you massive  _fucking_  ignoramus.” 

"Heat’th doing wonderth for your perky attitude, KK," you return lightly. You brush some fringe from your eyes, consider pulling it back with a pin, decide it’s not worth possibly facing your decidedly psychotic step-mother. 

"You dragged me out here kicking and screaming to your horrendous summer home so you didn’t have to face your dad’s wife alone. You threw me under the fucking bus like a sacrificial virgin and you wiped your hands clean and walked away. You’re sick, Captor.  _Sick._ " 

It’s all said with an undercurrent of heat related exhaustion and venom that’s so nontoxic you almost pity him. 

And yeah, maybe you did drag him out here after he made it clear he didn’t want to accompany you. Your insecurity couldn’t allow him that far away from you for any period of time. You were too afraid a month and a half was more than enough time for him to realize how much you actually didn’t deserve him and dump you on your gawky, awkward ass.

"Now, stop staring at my tits." 

He rolls over, curling up and groaning miserably, the sound almost drowned out by the crescendo of cicadas. 

You crawl over to him. 

"Don’t. Do  _not_. It’s searing out here. My fucking skin is in the process of bubbling and peeling from my bones. Don’t you dare come over here, Captor. Sollux,  _I swear to god—_ " 

"Shut up, KK, you love my cuddleth." 

Your bony body is pressed against his soft one, and the heat being generated between you two right now is just about as hot as his temper.

"Do I look like I’m horsing around, you vapid  _asshole_?” 

"Excuthe me for trying to lighten the mood. It’th not like we haven’t fucked thince we got here or anything. I’m being  _neglected.”_

“Neglected my ass. You being ‘neglected’ is just about as asinine as you thinking we’re going to  _fuck_  in a hundred degree heat in a wooden shack hanging in an oak tree.” 

He squirming in your arms, turning over to face you and press your hips together.

With a long sigh, as if he’s the truest martyr, he kisses you, soft and sweet and a bit salty with the sweat gathered on his top lip. Humming pleasantly, you push your hips into him, slowly at first. He presses his tongue past your teeth, groaning, threading his hands in your hair to pull you a bit closer. 

He pulls away with little bites against your lips that send sparks of pleasure straight down to your cock. 

You grin. 

"I thought we weren’t going to fuck in the wooden bockth hanging in the oak tree," you tease. He’s pressing his hips into yours, sporting a rather nice chub, meeting your eyes with an even, unwavering stare.

Karkat’s a very intense lover. 

"Every time you open that mangled trap of yours I get the urge to wring your neck like a wet towel," he breathes into your lips, taking handfuls of your bony ass and grinding into you. You stifle a satisfied sigh against his skin as he starts a rhythm, finding an angle to press your cocks right against one another. 

Your back bows. “Eager,” he hisses. You pull him into another kiss, biting as his lips in a sloppy imitation of what he was doing before.

If it was hot previously, it’s absolutely overwhelming now, the afternoon sun having risen its highest. Sweat mingles between you and drips from you both as you grind mindlessly into one another, lazily inching closer to release. You might be closer, considering how much you’ve been looking forward to this and how intensely he’s meeting your eyes, whispering against your lips. 

"Fuck, you wanted it so  _bad,_ Sollux…

You could probably get off just like this, right? Rutting against me like some animal—”

“ _Fuck_ , KK,  _shut up_ , m’gonna come if you don’t shut your fucking fathe,” you grunt, blinking sweat from your eyes. You falter because they’re something so entrancing about his voice, especially when it’s raspy and sex-roughened. 

He doesn’t grin, but his eyes soften around the edges as he pops your double buttoned pants, dips his hand inside and curls it around the damp, warm flesh. Smears the gathering of pre along the crown of it and tightens his grip when you buck your hips. 

“ _Nghh_ , yeah, alright, that’th really good, don’t thtop” 

You’re bothered that you voice cracks a little, that you shudder hard when he presses his thumb right under the head of your cock and traces a circle there. You can feel the first hints of orgasm floating just beyond your reach. 

It can’t possibly get any hotter, you think blearily, heat pooling in your gut, heart beating in your face. He bites at your lips, twists his wrist on the upstroke you like a pro and you come trying to muffle a scream. Tightening up against him and jerkily pumping your hips into his fist until your’re spent and his fingers are coated in your mess. 

His eyes are like melted chocolate when you try to return the favor, warm and sweet, urging you along as his breath comes in short puffs against you. His eyes start to flutter, his lip curling in a dopey grin as you work him to completion, a few choice curses leaking out as he jerks against you and sighs contentedly. 

You wipe his come away on his shirt and he clicks his tongue. He’s complaint-free right now, but you’re assuming that has a lot to do with the favor you just did him. 

"Thee, that didn’t kill you, did it? If it did make sure to jot me down in your will; I really want your Xbox when you die." 

He kicks you and laugh, cicadas almost drowning you out as you fool around in the suffocating heat of your tree-house. Karkat curls against you, face softened the tiniest amount. 

"I’m going to take a bat to your step-mom’s head if she doesn’t install an air condition in that rathole," he mutters with a tone so sweet you can’t help but break out into nasally giggles. "How your dad got shackled to such a crazy old witch is beyond me." 

Mouth stretching in a yawn, he pulls you closer to him, tucking his head in the crook of your shoulder. 

"Love you, you obtuse neanderthal. Nicest trip I’ve ever been coaxed into."

"Love you too, you choleric shit. Glad I dragged you along," you intone in return, tracing patterns on his sweaty skin. 

You two cuddle in ridiculous temperatures until the heat dissipates and fireflies let themselves into the gaping window of the structure, floating about and flashing patterns above you.

Running back to the house, shirtless and sticky, laughing and swatting at mosquitoes, cursing your glitter obsessed, wretch of a step-mother, you two concede that she can bake a pretty mean pie, and that really, this could’ve gone much, much worse. 


End file.
